


Pages between us written with no end

by louisyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Zayn le dicen Pikachu, Alcohol, Fluff, Harry es el millonario del grupo, M/M, Palabras Altisonantes, Zayn quiere ser cantante, Zayn y Liam se aman, drake!!, larry stylinson - Freeform, me inspiré en she's kinda hot, no me juzguen, porque el grupo lo compara con Picasso, ziam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisyharry/pseuds/louisyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sale con un imbécil que se sabe todas las canciones de Drake, Harry y Louis intentan ignorar el hecho de que se aman más de lo que se pueden amar dos mejores amigos y Niall sólo se divierte componiendo estupideces con Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages between us written with no end

**Author's Note:**

> esto es tan random como mis pensamientos...

Pages between us written with no end 

Liam no recuerda exactamente en qué momento comenzó a salir con un imbécil que se sabe todas las canciones de Drake y que su nombre comienza con la última letra del abecedario. Tampoco sabe en qué momento comenzó a amarlo con tantas fuerzas que se siente triste de pensar en que, tal vez, su relación llegará al final en un punto no muy lejano de sus vidas. Pero los constantes brazos tatuados de aquel imbécil al rededor de su cuerpo parecían decir lo contrario. Era como si, como si en el momento que Zayn —el nombre del imbécil que se sabe todas las canciones de Drake— entró a su vida, todo cambió. Ahora compartía su gato con él, también la ducha y, por supuesto, el baño. Se turnaban para ir al supermercado y cuando los dos se encontraban con el suficiente buen humor, iban juntos. Platicaban mucho y nunca se aburrían; se burlaban de las demás personas entre los dos, y Liam amaba escuchar chistes de humor negro y Zayn amaba contarlos. Eran como... _buenos_ juntos. 

Como un día, Zayn había llegado de la disquera en la que trataba de firmar un contrato y convencer al directivo de ahí de que no era un drogadicto con voz de ángel y que no se inspiraba con marihuana para sus canciones, pero el caso es que había llegado al departamento con una bolsa en su mano derecha y con esa sonrisa ladina con la que Liam lo había conocido cuando su amigo Louis (un cabrón que se la pasaba haciéndole la vida imposible pero que por supuesto amaba porque, vamos, es Louis) se lo había presentado un año atrás en 17black, un poco alcoholizado por supuesto, porque le había dicho algo como:

—Hey Liam, éste es _Zack_ , del que te hablé por la mañana, ese que tiene fotos de su tía desnuda en su celular.

Y sí, Louis definitivamente _no_ estaba en sus cinco sentidos porque a) era Zayn, cosa que el mismo chico le aclaró, y b) el de las fotos de la tía desnuda en el celular era Niall.

No había sido exactamente un buen comienzo porque todo era silencio y Zayn sólo parecía querer hablar de arte y Liam se aburría con el arte, no era como si no la supiese apreciar era sólo que...bueno, Liam nunca había sido un chico muy relacionado con la artística. 

Disquera. Departamento. Oh sí; entonces Zayn había entrado con esa sonrisa y esa bolsa con algo adentro y Liam había _realmente_ tratado de no preguntar que guardaba ahí, porque en realidad estaba asustado de que fuera un juguete sexual, porque, bueno...Liam _odia_ los juguetes sexuales. La primera (y última) experiencia que tuvo con uno de ellos no fue exactamente la mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que traes? —y...okay, Liam nunca podía aguantarse de preguntar.

Entonces Zayn había sonreído aún más —si es que eso podía ser posible— y había abierto la bolsa.

Liam casi había comenzado a sollozar cuando esa pijama de Batman que tanto había deseado estaba frente a sus ojos, ahí, el escudo ese gritándole algo como "¡ya quiero estar sobre tu cuerpo!".

En fin, si eso no era amor, ¿entonces _qué mierda_ era?

Además Zayn siempre le cantaba canciones cuando despertaban después de a ver tenido —toda una noche— relaciones sexuales. Y eran de Drake. A ese punto Liam comenzaba a odiar a Drake, ¿acaso Zayn prefería a ese “rapero-cantante-actor” antes que a él? 

Pero uf, volviendo a la actualidad Liam estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo. 

—¿Harry? —su voz sonaba un poco rasposa, tal vez era por los cigarrillos que le había dado Niall antes de que partiera de la casa.

Todos los sábados se reunían los chicos en casa de Harry (y sí, casa, porque Harry era el maldito millonario del grupo). Y tomaban cervezas y fumaban y charlaban y eran unos completos pecadores a los ojos de las demás personas. Zayn se había acoplado al grupo rápidamente, y también un tipo llamado Ed que era amigo de la infancia de Niall. También tocaban canciones y componían estupideces.

Hace unos diez minutos se habían ido todos, incluido Zayn, el cual juraba que sólo le faltaba convencer a ese idiota de la disquera un poquito más. Louis había salido con Niall y Ed a comprar más cervezas (y tal vez se quedarían estancados en algún pub). Y sólo había quedado el despilfarrador de dinero y Liam.

—¿Crees que Drake sea mejor que yo? —trató de no sonar como un perdedor triste y celoso de un rapero.

Harry había comenzado a reír mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante en el sofá y dejaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa de centro.

—Número uno, ¿quién mierda es Drake? Y número dos, nadie es mejor que tú Liam “Tengo Los Mejores Músculos” Payne.

Liam rodó los ojos. —No seas imbécil. 

—Es como que...hablando en serio, ¿crees que no sea suficiente para Zayn? —y se sonrojó.

Harry lo miró extraño, con ese típico ceño fruncido junto con sus labios un poco abultados. Liam a veces pensaba que Harry era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—¿Pero acaso estás pendejo? —Liam pensó que eso no era para nada amable, pero después recordó que se trataba de Harry y se calmó. —Pikachu te ama, Liam, y demasiado, además el te regaló este dibujo que hizo de ti, ¿no?

Harry suavizó sus facciones al ver la cara confundida de Liam. —Okay, creo que eso sería una sorpresa que aún no te ha dado, empecemos de nuevo como si nada de esto hubiera sido hablado y —Liam lo interrumpió.

—¿Me ama? ¿Demasiado?

 Harry rió mientras se acercaba más a uno de sus mejores amigos, abrazándolo por los hombros y haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho. 

—Pequeño, dulce y delicado Li, claro que te ama, _demasiado_ , tanto como tú lo haces —había fingido una voz como de cuento de hadas.

Pero Liam en vez de llamarlo imbécil, se contuvo y sintió que se ponía rojo, de nuevo.

—¿Se nota que lo amo mucho? —y su voz sonaba tan imbécil.

Dios. ¿Por qué siempre dice la palabra "imbécil"?

—Se nota a kilómetros.

—Como tú con Louis.

Harry se separó al instante, indignado. —Maldita sea Liam, ya se me hacía raro que actuaras tan tranquilo, joder.

El mencionado se carcajeó.

Era bueno que te recordaran que tu novio definitivamente te amaba.

Drake y sus canciones se podían ir al diablo. 

Zayn lo amaba. _Demasiado_. Liam sólo esperaba que no cambiara de opinión pronto. Y también esperaba que Harry no se hubiese equivocado en decirle todo eso.

—Liam.

—¿Mmm?

—Eres más que suficiente para Zayn —Harry le dio esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y Liam hasta expulsó todo el aire que, sin saber, estaba conteniendo.

Harry nunca pudo estar más en lo correcto.

* * *

—Yo quiero espagueti.

—¡Pero podemos comer pollo! ¡El pollo sabe bien y es mejor! 

Zayn frunció el ceño, poniéndose de brazos cruzados y formando un puchero con sus labios. —El pollo es asqueroso —e hizo esa voz tan de bebé que por un momento Liam se perdió en todo él.

 _Es precioso maldita sea_ , pensó Liam, observándolo. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Harry. “Eres más que suficiente para Zayn”. ¿Realmente era eso verdad? ¿Realmente aquel hermoso ser que era su novio, ese perfecto ser humano, tan jodidamente hermoso, era todo para él? ¿En verdad Liam era alguien que valía la pena para una persona como Zayn, que tiene un fantástico nombre, que se sabe todas las canciones de Drake y que probablemente firme con una disquera y se haga conocido mundialmente?

Y ya que estamos en el tema... ¿Que pasará si se hace famoso? ¿Si conquista a todas esas adolescentes hormonales con sus preciosísimos ojos y esa mirada y esas pestañas y ese cuerpo que te hace babear a los segundos de verlo? ¿Qué pasa si en ese mundo del espectáculo conoce a mejores personas que Liam?

¿ _Que va a jodidamente pasar si alguien más lo aprecia en la forma en la que Liam lo hace_?

¿Qué tal si alguien más trata de tener más que una amistad con él? Liam se joderá. Liam se quedará malditamente solo con su estúpido gato y volverá a su estúpida y aburrida vida de antes. Probablemente volvería a probar su suerte yendo a 17black y esperando a que Louis le presentara a alguien (porque es de esos perdedores que les da miedo conocer gente y no caer bien, cosa que nunca admitirá), aunque en realidad nadie como Zayn.

Liam estaba seguro de que no existían más personas como Zayn. Personas tan tranquilas y pacíficas, tan inteligentes y apreciativas con su vida y, joder, sabía que estaba pensando de más pero Dios, realmente no quería que Zayn se fuera.

Nunca.

—Si quieres, si quieres–yo, puedo —y ahora estaba balbuceando y, Dios, Liam estaba perdido—, puedo cocinarte espagueti y comeremos espagueti, sí, espagueti.

Zayn lo miró confundido y se acercó más a él, dejando de lado su puchero y sus brazos cruzados. 

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —Liam probablemente tenía los ojos en forma de corazón en esos momentos. —Siempre haces que comamos pollo porque eres insistente como un niño queriendo un juguete —y Zayn le había sonreído, —y ahora estás siendo _todo_ , menos insistente, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Liam consideró por unos segundos decir alguna mentira inocente e ir a cocinar el maldito espagueti.

Pero en realidad no ganaba nada con eso. Además de que la comunicación es la clave en una relación, ¿cierto?

—Es sólo que... —Liam suspiró, aún sentía la profunda mirada de Zayn sobre él —¿En verdad me amas? 

Síp. Directo y al grano. 

Zayn comenzó a reír como desquiciado, recargándose en la isla de la cocina y llevando sus manos a la cara de su novio, para apretarle sus cachetes y hacerlo hacía él, rápidamente recargando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando su cabello como si fuese un bebé.

—Me siento ofendido —murmuró Liam con su mejilla izquierda apachurrada en el pecho de Zayn.

—Eres una ternura —dijo el último—, aunque seas una nena llorona por las mañanas y seas flojo y vago, eres una jodida ternura Li.

—De nuevo me siento ofendido, pero hey, gracias.

Zayn rió de nuevo y Liam ignoró ese temblor que sintió por su cuerpo al escucharlo. Se separaron, y Zayn volvió a llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Liam. Joder. Joder. Joder. Okay, inhalar, exhalar. 

—Te amo más de lo que te imaginas —Liam trató de guardar cada sílaba, cada palabra, en su mente y corazón—, lamento si no te lo demuestro mucho, lamento si no te he prestado atención por andar con lo de la disquera y también lamento si te he hecho sentir celos por Drake —Liam lo interrumpió.

—¡Estúpido Harry! 

—Sí, lo sé, recuerda que es la vieja chismosa del grupo, nunca confíes en él —bromeó Zayn—, pero en serio, realmente te amo y no planeo alejarme de ti durante un buen y largo tiempo —y le sonrió, y era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la lengua escondida detrás de sus dientes y había sinceridad en su mirada; Liam se estaba muriendo.

—Es tan jodidamente bueno escuchar eso, Dios, la angustia se ha ido —dijo y abrazó a Zayn, Liam era unos centímetros más alto. —Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.

—¡Genial! —gritó Zayn y dio saltitos— ¡Ahora hazme ese delicioso espagueti!

—¡Ni de chiste, comeremos pollo!

A Zayn prácticamente se le desfiguró la cara. 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó enfadado y de nuevo hizo esos pucheros y se cruzó de brazos— ¡Nunca más te vuelvo a amar de esta forma Liam Payne!

Y, oh sí, Liam claro que se podía acostumbrar a esto...durante un buen y largo, largo tiempo. 

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de Niall, era jueves y estaban escribiendo canciones ridículas mientras Ed se encargaba de buscar los acordes correctos.

—¡Tanto que yo te di y mira, cómo me dejaste! —gritaba Niall con voz distorsionada y grave— ¡Porque a veces cuando uno ama lo da todo, pero a veces...! —el rubio se comenzó a carcajear.

Liam tomó eso como un pase para que él siguiera la letra.

—¡No da nada! —gritó...o cantó— **Rebeca** —murmuró y con voz suave, haciendo una pausa dramática, —Yo te bajo las estrellas, yo te compro una paleta, ¡vamos a dar una vuelta-a-a-a! —gritó alargando la última letra.

Todos se empezaron a partir de risa y Louis casi estaba llorando tirado en el suelo y sosteniendo su estómago con sus dos brazos, sin poder respirar.

—Solos tú y yo... —Harry continuó, manteniéndose serio y los demás lo miraron expectantes, esperando por las groserías —Te amo... Amo... Ano, amo, ano —nadie se rió y Harry decidió continuar, imbéciles, siempre le hacían lo mismo. —¡ **Rebeca** , mejor dame ya la mano, ponla sobre mi banano, ¡aquí está la vaselina para dilatarte el...! —Zayn lo interrumpió.

—No me puedo tomar en serio a Harry, él es tan... dulce —todos murmuraron un sí al unísono.

—¡¿Tú también Ed?! ¡Pensé que me apoyabas en esto! —gritó Harry intranquilo, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un sonido de disconformidad con sus labios.

Louis se rió y se puso de pie, para después sentarse encima de las piernas de Harry y agarrar sus labios de imprevisto y apretarlos, haciendo que formase boca de pato.

—Cierra la boca Hazz y aprende del mejor.

Harry (obviamente) ignoró su corazón acelerado y asintió un poco aturdido.

La tarde se hizo noche y para el cuarto para las doce ya todos estaban desgastados física, mental y vocalmente. Louis definitivamente se arrepentía de a ver hecho tantas voces para esas estúpidas canciones.

Ed tenía su cabeza colgando del sofá y los pies arriba del respaldo, moviendo su cabeza y tarareando alguna de esas canciones románticas que tanto le gustaban; Niall estaba en su cocina hurgando y tratando de encontrar más comida que seguro ya no había. Liam y Zayn estaban abrazados en el suelo, y Zayn no dejaba de hacer un caminito de besos dulces en el cuello del castaño.

—Podrían irse a un hotel, saben —molestaba Harry—, o al menos arriba, les presto el cuarto de invitados, malditos insaciables. 

Ellos ni siquiera le prestaron atención y siguieron en su juego, sin embargo Louis (el cual estaba en otro sofá, recostado encima de Harry, con sus brazos alrededor de él y su oreja izquierda sobre el corazón del mismo, sintiendo sus latidos y tratando, realmente tratando, de fingir que no estaba de nervios y que definitivamente no tenía ganas de besar esos labios rojos cada vez que alzaba su cabeza y mirada hacía arriba para observar cómo siempre tenía que tener su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios rojos también fruncidos y tan de niña, en serio), sonrió ante su broma.

—Tengo que probarlos —susurró Louis sin darse cuenta.

Harry bajó un poco su cabeza y unas arrugas se formaron en su cuello, justo debajo de sus oídos, haciéndolo lucir gracioso.

—¿Eh? —dijo y de alguna forma frunció más su entrecejo.

Louis soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Q-qué? —Louis sintió sus orejas ponerse rojas.

Harry se removió un poco y se deslizó hacía arriba, encorvando un poco su espalda sobre el brazo del sofá. —¿Qué quieres probar, _Lou_?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su maldita y ronca voz murmurando ese apodo que lo tenía vuelto loco desde la primera vez que lo había llamado así. Louis se sentía como una víctima más ante Harry, porque el de ojos azules estaba seguro que Harry era de esas personas de las que te enamoras inmediatamente, tal vez de su físico, de su personalidad, de su sonrisa, de su forma de ver la vida...o de simplemente todas las cosas relacionadas con él y todo él.

Louis suspiró. Estaba realmente cansado de fingir que no sentía algo más por Harry, ¡además de que estaba seguro que este último sentía lo mismo que él!

—Tus labios Harry..., quiero probar tus labios —y se sintió más pequeño de lo que ya era, porque los ojos verdes de caricatura japonesa de Harry lo estaban mirando fijamente, sintió que pasaron segundos, segundos eternos en los que se trasladaron a otro mundo, segundos en los que Louis pudo contar cada pestaña de sus ojos y entonces, cuando estaban lo suficientemente perdidos el uno con el otro, Louis se movió bruscamente sobre él, se acercó y estampó sus labios en los rojos de Harry.

Y se sintió inmaduro. Se sintió como se hubiese perdido todo el tiempo, millones de años, negándose a aceptar que amaba a su mejor amigo desde que lo conoció; pensó que pudo a ver hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también pensó que ya no valía la pena reclamarse porque por fin lo había hecho.

Él y Harry se pudieron a ver quedado besándose durante muchos minutos más, ya que estaban seguros que Liam y Pikachu seguían en lo suyo, que Ed seguía tarareando esas canciones de amor y que Niall seguía buscando su preciada e inexsistente comida que juraba estaba en algún lado de la cocina.

Pero la estrenduosa risa de Niall y un flash los sacó de su burbuja de amor y felicidad (y futuro sexo). 

—¡Hermanos, griten un “amén” conmigo, Harry y Louis por fin aceptaron que se excitan pensando en el otro!... Digo, ¡que se aman! —gritó Zayn.

Niall, Liam y Ed gritaron un amén, mientras Harry observaba con mirada enfadada al último, el pelirrojo, que intentaba tomarles otra foto solo que ahora sin flash para no delatarse de nuevo.

* * *

 —¡Li! —escuchó el mencionado a su novio desde la ducha.

Liam fue rápidamente y entró al baño abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa, babe? 

Zayn se asomó por la cortina, sólo alcanzándose a ver su cara y un poco de su hombro derecho, junto con sus tatuajes.

—¿No quieres acompañarme? —e hizo esa voz tan estúpidamente aniñada y alzó sus cejas una y otra, y otra vez, haciendo cara de pedófilo.

Liam pudo a ver roto un récord tras a verse quitado la ropa como de rayo, entrando a la ducha junto con su novio, mirándolo de cuerpo completo y sus labios susurrando sólo la verdad.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Zayn se sonrojó como tomate y bajó la mirada.

—Y también una maldita ternura —agregó Liam divertido, acercándose a él para comenzarlo a besar.

Y amaba que en cada beso que se daban se proyectase como una película, en su mente, todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Un año. Un año atrás su vida había cambiado completamente y había dejado entrar a un imbécil extremadamente interesado en las artes, a su vida; a un imbécil con nombre con la última letra del abecedario y fanático obsesivo de Drake.

Liam desde hace tiempo se convenció de que Zayn llegó a su vida para hacerlo entrar al mundo de la forma correcta, de la forma en la que te das cuenta de todo a tu alrededor y simplemente estás feliz sin razones concretas, y sólo porque te estás besando con tu novio, en la ducha, donde todo el exterior no existe y sólo oyen el agua cayendo y sus pies mojados, como si estuviesen en un lago y al lado de ellos una cascada.

—Te hice un dibujo Li —había murmurado Zayn sobre sus labios, después de separarse un poco.

Y Liam fingió sorpresa a pesar de que recordó aquella plática con Harry en la que se le había salido decir eso. 

—Necesito verlo, babe —el castaño escondió su cara en el cuello de su novio, pasando y rozando con su nariz su oreja y apretándolo en sus brazos.

Todo se sentía íntimo y especial (aunque probablemente estaban desperdiciando mucha agua al tenerla abierta y no usarla realmente), no era algo sexual ni nada por el estilo, más que nada era como uno de esos momentos en lo que sólo eran él y Zayn.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí te lo doy —aseguró—, en estos momentos solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo —y se volvieron a besar.

Tras unos segundos después y mientras dejaba marcas en su cuello, Liam murmuró:

—Espero que nuestro amor sea como un libro lleno de historias —dejó otro beso—, historias infinitas, páginas infinitas —ahora una marca—, nunca con un final.

Liam escuchó la risa de bebé que Zayn hacía cuando estaba realmente feliz, sobre su oído; para después escuchar su voz.

—No lo esperes, Li —y sintió los dedos de Zayn apretar su espalda—, _ya es así_.

**Author's Note:**

> y esto es jajaja, la canción que cantan que dice “rebeca” es una de pepeproblemas, un vlogger.  
> gracias por leer esta estupidez, lmao (esto fue como un PWP ¿¿ supongo)


End file.
